


your girl need it all

by wrenlans (honeyandjam)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), youth with you 2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they're not really friends though....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandjam/pseuds/wrenlans
Summary: Cai xukun is in over his head, and Lisa gets some head.(It’s just a pwp about undercover reporter!kun eating out biker!lisa lmao)
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	your girl need it all

**Author's Note:**

> [HYLT!Lisa](https://twitter.com/ygent_official/status/1273767488228954112) and [LTWIS!Xukun](https://twitter.com/xukunlsm/status/974606855522549761) really got me feeling some type of way 😩😩😩

it’s a humid night, lisa thinks as she stomps out of the doors of the run-down dive bar, heading towards the back. her black, acrylic nails are tangled through a shaggy, faux fur coat. the person in said coat stumbles after her, trying to keep up with lisa’s rapid paces. she pushes the young man into the back wall. he hisses from the impact and shrinks a bit when lisa starts staring at him. 

“what is wrong with you, xukun?” she sighs. 

xukun starts blabbering, flushed red all over his face. lisa’s only half listening when he starts expositioning the shit out of her. something about drug deals and gang wars, and “on the verge of extremely important intel lisa!”. she scratches her ear and cuts him off. 

“yeah, until you were about 2 seconds away from those guys about to drag you out here, and shank you right-“ she lightly digs her nails into the lower part of xukun’s ribs. “-here.” 

he squirms away and whines in his high, nasally voice. “i didn’t need your help!” 

lisa narrows her sharp eyes and xukun quickly shuts up. she starts to softly massage her fingers into xukun’s sides. 

“you always get yourself in dangerous situations like this.” she muses. “something like this…you should’ve asked me to help…” her voice tapers off, soft in volume, but sharp in tone. she feels like she’s scolding a child, and it doesn’t help that all he does in response is pout. her eyes have adjusted to the darkness, and she looks at the xukun standing in front of her. he’s trying and failing to fit in with the rest of the bar patrons, wearing all black from his ripped jeans to his fur coat. he’s clearly trying to imitate her style, lisa smirks. his curly hair is dyed ink black, falling in front of his eyes in a tight-knit fringe. his eyes are lined with black and silver glitters around his neck and fingers, necklaces and rings gleaming against his pale skin. he probably thinks that he looks as badass and intimidating as her, but the truth is that he just looks like a blinged out poodle.

“no way, you always ask for classified information, or to stop me from relaying info, or…” he tapers off as lisa leans in closer, her other hand coming up to wrap around the other side of xukun’s body. 

“fine then. in return for me saving your ass back there, i’ll ask for something else.”

xukun’s blush deepens in colour as he tries to back up before realising he’s already against a wall. 

so cute, lisa thinks. 

“what do you want then?” he breathes out, wide eyes looking warily but hungrily over lisa’s face. 

“a kiss, for starters.” she closes the distance between them and seals their lips together. she tries to hold in her giggle as she licks the strawberry lip balm off xukun’s lips. he sighs as she runs her fingers up and down over his ribs. lisa delights in the way xukun is trembling beneath her, body thrumming taut like a bowstring. his mouth is soft and pliant, tongue desperately following after her every move. his teeth catch on her lip ring and he tries to pull back to apologise, but lisa just pulls him back and bites his lower lip. he moans and lisa rolls her eyes, licking over the bitten lip. she steps back, admiring her handiwork as xukun’s lips are now as red as his cheeks. they shine under the moonlight, covered in their shared spit. xukun eyelashes flutter as he blinks rapidly, leaning in for a chance at round two, but lisa digs her nails into his flesh and he winces. she leans into his ear and bites at his earlobe before continuing her demands. 

“get on your knees.” 

lisa watches in glee as xukun’s mouth falls open in shock. “…here?”

“if it makes you feel better, this kind of thing happens all the time here.” she leers. 

“not really, no.” xukun replies, but ever the pleaser he is, he obediently follow lisa’s orders, bare knees hitting the rough asphalt. lisa undoes the buttons and zip on her jeans, pulling aside the one piece she wearing to reveal herself. she’s not ashamed to let xukun see that she’s already dripping wet, eyes and mind on xukun and what she wants to do with him ever since he stepped foot in the dingy bar. she finally bursts into laughter as she watches the blood rushes through to xukun’s ears, turning them beet red. he swallows audibly, adoring eyes unabashedly hooked between lisa’s legs. she threads her fingers through his curly hair and pulls him closer, urging him to put his mouth on her. he’s more than happy to oblige, going in tongue first and oh, if lisa hasn’t missed this, missed xukun and his clumsy hands and fast mouth. He rests his hands on the back of her thighs and squeezes in response to lisa pulling on his hair. she can’t help it though, when he sucks on her folds like that, when his tongue runs back and forth in her slit. she lets out a heady moan and xukun’s hands tighten on her thighs. it feels like a flood down there, xukun dribbling saliva and herself, fluid steadily flowing out from xukun’s eager coaxing. his lips and tongue finally get to her clit. she clamps her knees down around xukun, the pressure between her legs suddenly spiking. 

“oh xukun, xukun, baby, baby boy. pleaseee.” lisa cries out, pushing xukun’s head deeper into her legs. his hands moves in from the back of her thighs and long fingers join his tongue in pleasuring her, wet, slick noises growing louder and louder. her hips start stuttering as she feels her climax build up. it’s both too much and not enough, and she becomes more and more impatient, thrusting against xukun’s mouth and pulling at his hair. 

bless his heart, xukun takes it all in stride and continues to lick and suck lisa like it’s the only thing he was made to do. lisa feels the blood rush through her head, deafening her ears and she finally comes, xukun tipping her straight over the edge, not because of what he’s doing with his tongue, or his fingers, but because she looks down to meet sparkling, earnest eyes, watching her intently. it’s frustratingly hot, how even in this kind of situation, he’s still looking at her with pure devotion. lisa clenches her thighs as her knees buckle, moaning xukun’s name as she rides through her climax. it takes her longer than she’d like to admit to come to her senses. she takes a few deep breathes to regain her composure, and straightens herself up, pulling her one piece back into place and doing up her jeans. she looks down and xukun looks even more disheveled. his eyes are dazed and his hair is sticking up in all different directions, clear fluids all over his chin. lisa nudges her boot against the bulging hard-on straining against xukun’s jeans, which jolts him from his stupor. lisa laughs again as she arches her back, stretching out her arms before crouching down to xukun's level, tenderly wiping away the copious amounts of slick around his mouth. 

“Go home, baby boy.” she smiles, using her clean hand to mess up his hair one last time. lisa waits for xukun to meekly nod, and she gets up onto her feet. she turns and leaves nothing but a blown kiss to the boy behind her in the humid night.


End file.
